Tentang Ayah
by Domisaurus
Summary: Lelaki tua itu terus menerus kehilangan, seolah tak berdaya


**Title:** Tentang Ayah

**Disclaimer:** Semua karakter milik Eiichiro Oda

**A/N:** Ini tentang pendapat pribadi saya mengenai Garp. Maaf kalau lagi-lagi saya memakai 'D' untuk fanfic, karena saya sangat suka dengan hubungan keluarga mereka. Comments, Critics, or just dropping by are all welcome. Terima kasih untuk yang sudah mereview di fanfic sebelumnya ^^

"Kau tidak mengerti, Dragon! Ini semua lebih rumit dari apa yang terlihat!" suara Garp meninggi. Tapi putranya yang menjadi lawan bicaranya saat itu seolah tak peduli.

"Aku tahu maksudmu baik. Tapi, ini tidak akan mengubah apapun. Semua ketidakadilan itu akan tetap berjalan, ayah,"

Garp tercekat mendengarnya. Tentu saja, Dragon sudah dewasa, dan ia berpikir selayaknya manusia dewasa.

"Mungkin ini memang jalan hidupku. Aku telah memilih, sudah tahu resikonya, kalau kau marah, aku tak keberatan kau tidak lagi mengakuiku sebagai anakmu," lanjut Dragon. Ia lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pintu. Menoleh ke belakang sedikit.

"Selamat tinggal ayah. Semoga nasib akan mempertemukan kita kembali,"

Entah sudah berapa tahun berlalu sejak hari itu. Hari ketika Dragon pergi, dan mengatakan kalau dia ingin mengubah dunia. Itu sudah lama sekali, Garp bahkan sampai kehilangan hitungan. Ia tahu ia sudah tua, dan begitu banyak memori, mulai dari yang menyenangkan sampai tidak menyenangkan, berjelal dalam pikirannya.

Pagi itu, Garp, seperti biasa, memasuki ruang kerjanya. Membuka tirai di belakang kursinya, lalu duduk bersandar. Sebelum pintu ruangannya diketuk.

"Masuk," ujarnya dari dalam. Seseorang berseragam angkatan laut, yang kelihatan sekali ia masih berpangkat rendah, masuk.

"Ada surat untuk Laksamana Madya Garp," ia membawa beberapa lembar amplop. Garp mengangguk, mengisyaratkan anak buahnya untuk meletakkan surat-surat itu di meja, sebelum akhirnya orang itu permisi untuk pergi.

Lelaki tua itu lalu meraih beberapa surat untuk kemudian dibuka. Beberapa ada surat perintah, laporan-laporan. _'Ah sudahlah, bisa dibaca lagi nanti,'_ pikirnya. Tapi ada sebuah amplop yang entah kenapa menarik perhatiannya.

Amplop itu berwarna kecoklatan. Di bagian depannya tertulis tujuan surat, yang menyebut namanya, tapi asal surat itu tidak dicantumkan. Hanya ada tulisan 'D' di bagian belakang amplop.

_Kepada Yang Terhormat, Laksamana Madya Garp_

_Entah kau menerima ini atau tidak, tapi aku hanya merasa ingin mengabarimu. Apalagi setelah pergi sekian tahun, dan komunikasi kita sempat terputus._

_Apa kabar, ayah? Aku yakin kau pasti baik-baik saja. Sejauh ini orang terus membicarakanmu sebagai pahlawan lautan, aku mengerti kenapa. Justru posisi itulah yang telah menyelamatkan kita semua. Benar? Oh, maaf aku tak bisa mengatakan dimana lokasiku sekarang._

_Aku yakin, kau melihat Roger di eksekusi tiga tahun yang lalu. Aku sempat bertemu dengan Roger, kami tak bicara banyak, tapi aku bisa melihat bahwa kondisinya saat itu sudah sangat buruk. Mengetahui sifatnya yang seperti itu, masuk akal kalau dia mengakhiri hidupnya dengan hukuman mati. Kudengar sekarang putranya dirawat olehmu? Semoga segalanya berjalan dengan lancar._

_Berbicara tentang anak, aku hendak mengabarimu kalau kau sudah punya cucu. Kuberi dia nama Monkey D. Luffy, bagaimana menurutmu? Tapi sayangnya aku sendiri belum sempat melihat wajahnya._

_Aku tahu, ini permintaan yang egois, mengingat dulu aku telah meninggalkan rumah begitu saja, tapi maukah kau membawa anakku ke desa? Memang sejauh ini dia masih aman, tapi kalau ibunya sampai ketahuan punya hubungan denganku, kau pasti tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Kuharap kau mengerti._

'_D'_

Selesai membaca, Garp melipat kembali surat itu, memasukkannya ke dalam amplop, dan menyimpannya di dalam laci mejanya yang terkunci. Ia lalu menggumam sendiri.

"Kamu dan Roger sama saja, memangnya aku ini tempat penitipan anak?"

"Waaaah, anak siapa lagi yang kau bawa itu, Garp?" ujar kepala desa, ketika Garp membawa seorang bayi lagi, dan lagi-lagi, tanpa orang tua seperti bayi yang ia bawa sebelumnya.

"Dia cucuku," Garp duduk di anak tangga depan rumahnya. Menurunkan bayi itu ke pangkuannya. "Namanya Luffy,".

"Manisnya! Halo Luffy, namaku Makino," ujar seorang gadis kecil yang sering membantu di bar itu. Luffy membalasnya dengan tawa riang. "Boleh kugendong dia, Garp-san?" Tanya Makino. Garp mengangguk. Makino lalu mengajak Lufy bermain, sementara Garp hanya memperhatikannya sesekali.

"Ace, lalu sekarang Luffy. Apa yang kau pikirkan, Garp? Kau tahu mengurus anak-anak tidak mudah, apalagi dengan kesibukanmu, tapi kau tetap membawa mereka kemari." Ujar kepala desa, menghela napas.

"Aku sendiri tidak mengerti, mungkin aku akan merepotkan kalian untuk sementara. Anak-anak ini kubawa agar mereka bisa tumbuh besar dengan aman. Kalau sudah agak besar, akan kubawa mereka ke tempat Dadan,"

"Harusnya kau tinggal menikmati hari tuamu Garp, bukan memikirkan bocah-bocah kecil seperti ini lagi," kata kepala desa.

Sore itu denden mushi di ruangan Garp berbunyi. "Ya?" jawabnya, menekan pengeras suara pada denden mushi itu.

"Ada telepon untuk anda, Garp-san. Hanya saja asal sambungannya tidak diketahui. Anda mau meresponnya?" Ujar seorang marinir dari denden mushi. Entah kenapa, Garp langsung merasa itu adalah orang yang dia kenal.

"Sambungkan,"

"Akan kami sambungkan sebentar lagi,"

Terdengar bunyi 'piiip' pelan. Kemudian suara itu berganti dengan suara seseorang yang dia kenal.

"Ayah? Kau disana?"

"Berani sekali kau menelepon langsung kemari, nak"

Suara di seberang itu tertawa.

"Untuk apa aku takut?"

"Sudah, katakan saja apa maumu!" kata Garp tak sabar.

"Terima kasih sudah merawat Luffy,"

Garp lalu terdiam sejenak. Sebelum kemudian berkata,

"Dia sama sekali tidak mirip denganmu, selalu tertawa lebar dan tersenyum pada siapa saja yang ditemuinya, tapi aku sudah melihat ada bibit pemberontak dari tingkah lakunya,"

"Begitukah? Aku senang mendengarnya," Kata Dragon, tenang.

"Dan asal kau tahu, dia bergaul dengan berandal-berandal yang sering minum-minum di bar, itu memperparah kelakuannya. Terserah apa katamu, aku akan mendidiknya agar menjadi angkatan laut sepertiku,"

"Baguslah, yang terpenting dia baik-baik saja," kata Dragon.

"…kau tahu, entah kenapa dia tidak pernah bertanya apapun padaku. Dia tidak pernah bertanya kenapa dia tidak punya orang tua, kenapa keluarganya cuma aku. Entah dia memang tidak mengerti atau tidak peduli,"

"Bukankah disana ada anak Roger juga?"

"Aku belum mempertemukan mereka. Tak bisa kubayangkan kalau mereka bertemu, keduanya tukang cari ribut,"

"kalau begitu, pertemukanlah. Mungkin Luffy sebenarnya kesepian, tapi tidak tahu bagaimana harus mengungkapkannya,"

Garp terdiam sejenak.

"Baiklah, aku tutup denden mushinya sekarang, waktuku sudah habis. Sampai jumpa lagi,"

Dan suara di seberang itu menghilang.

Terdengar suara gebrakan meja dari ruang rapat di markas angkatan laut. Suara Sengoku membahana.

"Garp! Apa maksudnya ini!" Sengoku menunjuk dua lembar poster buronan yang tertera foto kedua cucunya, Ace dan Luffy.

"Bwahahahaha itu baru cucuku. Sebentar saja jadi bajak laut sudah mendapat poster buronannya sendiri!"

"Jangan bercanda! Kau tahu keluargamu itu biang masalah bukan! Aku tak tahu lagi harus apa dengan ini!" kata Sengoku, mengurut keningnya.

"Santai saja, mereka cuma mau senang-senang! Bagaimana kalau kita minum teh saja? Kau sediakan camilan!"

_Kepada Yang Terhormat, Laksamana Madya Garp_

_Suratku kali ini tidak akan panjang. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa aku bertemu Luffy di Logue Town. Mungkin pikirmu aku aneh, karena bisa mengenali dia, padahal kami tak pernah bertemu. Tapi aku yakin itu dia, memakai topi jerami seperti yang kau bilang. Aku juga sudah melihat fotonya di poster buronan._

_Aku senang melihatnya, meskipun kami tak sempat bicara. Melihat dia sudah sebesar itu sekarang, aku mengerti perasaan Roger terhadap anaknya. Kau tidak memberitahu apapun tentang aku pada Luffy kan? Lebih baik tidak usah, dia sudah mampu mencari kebahagiaannya sendiri tanpa aku. Toh aku cukup senang bisa bertemu dengannya._

_Maaf tak bisa sering-sering menghubungimu._

_Salam,_

'_D'_

Surat dan telepon dari Dragon jarang sekali berdatangan. Garp memahami itu, karena, sekarang siapa yang tak kenal Dragon? Sang revolusioner yang telah banyak melakukan pemberontakan terhadap pemerintah dunia? Sepertinya keluarganya memang berbakat untuk terkenal.

Meskipun mereka terkadang masih berkomunikasi, itu semua satu arah. Dragon selalu menyurati Garp dari tempat-tempat yang acak, sehingga mustahil bagi Garp untuk membalasnya. Begitu pun dengan denden mushi, Dragon selalu berhasil membuat lokasinya tak terlacak.

Kadang Garp pun sebenarnya punya hal yang ingin dia katakan. Hal-hal yang mungkin sepele semacam kelangsungan hidup cucu-cucunya, bagaimana keadaan Ace dan Luffy, dan betapa dia masih berharap kalau mereka akan bertolak dari bajak laut menjadi marinir.

Keadilan, kebebasan, kebahagiaan, ketiga hal itu adalah sesuatu yang sifatnya relatif. Garp berpendapat bahwa, tidak apa-apa memaksakan keinginannya sendiri kepada para cucunya, bukankah itu demi kebaikan mereka sendiri? Kalau mereka menjadi angkatan laut, posisi mereka akan aman, dan pemerintah dunia tidak akan mengusik mereka dengan alasan apapun. Ditambah lagi dengan kemampuan seperti itu, jabatan tinggi bisa saja diraih dalam waktu singkat.

Tapi, sekali lagi kedua anak itu sudah memilih jalan hidupnya. Apa yang bisa dia lakukan selain membiarkan mereka, seperti yang ia lakukan pada Dragon dulu? Pada akhirnya harapan itu hanya sekedar harapan. Tidak untuk terpenuhi. Hanya, ia tetap mencintai kedua cucunya sepenuh hati. Bukankah itu yang namanya perasaan orang tua?

Senakal apapun Ace dan Luffy, berapa banyak masalah dan keributan yang sudah mereka buat, dan seiring waktu mereka beranjak dewasa, Garp tidak bisa berhenti menganggap mereka hanya bocah. Bocah yang perlu perlindungan, yang suka berlarian kesana kemari, membuat masalah dan tentu membuatnya kesal. Tawa riang anak-anak itu selalu berkelebat dalam pikirannya.

Apakah salah kalau ia tidak mau anak-anak itu berakhir seperti ayah mereka?

"Laksamana Madya, saya hendak melaporkan sesuatu,"

"Katakan," sahut Garp sambil membaca laporan.

"Kurohige, orang yang baru-baru ini menjadi anggota Shichibukai, telah berhasil menangkap Ace si tinju api,"

Garp langsung tercekat. Bagaimana mungkin? Anak itu tertangkap?

"Lalu, dimana si Tinju Api sekarang?"

"Dia sudah dimasukkan ke Impel Down, sebagai salah satu tawanan paling berbahaya,"

Lelaki tua itu diam sejenak, memikirkan sesuatu.

"Tolong siapkan kapal, aku mau pergi,"

"Anda hendak kemana?"

"Menemui Ace si Tinju Api,"

Benar, seharusnya dia sudah menikmati hari tuanya, tapi sepertinya itu harus ditunda dulu. Cucunya tersayang lagi-lagi membuat masalah, dan kali ini benar-benar sesuatu yang tidak bisa dibiarkan begitu saja.

Ketika sampai di Impel Down, sel tempat Ace dikurung, ia tak henti menatap cucunya tersebut. Meskipun mereka tak bicara banyak. Mau tak mau, sang kakek menyimpan perasaan khawatir.

Tubuh dan wajah Ace yang babak belur, dan betapa cucunya makin dewasa, ia semakin mirip dengan Roger. Ia merasa seperti sedang melihat Roger. Hanya putranya ini nampak lebih pesimis daripada ayahnya. Tapi yang berubah hanya itu. Bagi Garp, Ace tetap setan kecilnya yang tidak berdaya. Bukan seseorang yang bisa ia lepas, meskipun anak itu telah mengkhianati harapannya.

Setelah mengucap salam perpisahan, diam-diam lelaki tua itu berdoa bahwa Ace akan bisa lolos dari maut. Dengan atau tanpa bantuannya.

Namun, sekali lagi, sang Laksamana madya harus menelan kekecewaan. Harapannya tidak terkabul. Disana ia berdiri, bersama para pejabat angkatan laut yang lain, menanti eksekusi terhadap Portgas D. Ace, berusaha untuk tertawa padahal sebenarnya ia sangat khawatir.

Memori tentang cucu-cucunya terus bermunculan dalam pikirannya. Penyesalan, kekecewaan, semua terasa menumpuk. Tapi ia tak ingin mengatakan apapun, orang dewasa harus kuat dan tegar. Itu faktanya.

Hingga apa yang ia khawatirkan selama ini terjadi. Rekannya sendiri dari angkatan laut, Akainu, menembuskan tangannya ke tubuh Ace.

Huru-hara perang saat itu, pertumpahan darah antara kaum bajak laut dan marinir seolah terhenti sejenak. Ia tak akan lupa pemandangan itu. Ace yang tumbang bersimbah darah, Luffy yang sangat shock hingga gemetar dan tak mampu bergerak.

Mereka semua berduka, mereka semua kehilangan. Memori sang marinir tua, sekali lagi terisi oleh kenangan yang tidak menyenangkan.

'_Kenapa kalian tidak mau menjadi angkatan laut?'_

'_Tidak usah pedulikan apa kata orang tentang asal usul kalian! Yang terpenting adalah masa depan!'_

'_Apa aku salah kalau aku tidak ingin lagi melihat keluargaku dibunuh di depan mataku?'_

Tidak bisakah ia merasakan kenangan indah di usianya yang sudah tua?

"GARP!" suara Dadan histeris. Wajahnya merah, emosinya tak terkontrol.

"Beraninya kau kembali ke sini! Lihat apa yang dilakukan rekan-rekanmu terhadap Ace, tua bangka! Dan kau masih punya muka untuk kembali kesini?"

Kakek tua itu hanya diam, bahkan meskipun Dadan memukulinya. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia merasa bahwa ia memang salah.

"Kau tahu Luffy sangat memuja Ace! Kau tahu itu! Kau ada di tempat itu, tapi tidak melakukan apapun! Pekerjaan dulu baru keluarga, eh? Jawab!"

Garp tidak mampu mengatakan apapun, Dadan tetap emosi dan dia tahu itu. Ia tetap tidak bicara, bahkan setelah Makino melerai Dadan. Kali ini, pria yang dikenal sebagai Pahlawan Laut itu nampak tak ubahnya seorang kakek biasa, yang terpukul karena kehilangan cucunya.

Hari itu, lelaki tua itu merasa sangat lelah. Ia ingin bisa melupakan semuanya. Semua kenangan buruk, kalau bisa. Garp melangkah pelan ke arah rumahnya.

Rumah itu sudah cukup tua, berdebu karena jarang dihuni. Sudah lama ia tak mengunjungi rumah itu sejak kedua cucunya pergi mengarungi laut.

Ia lalu berjalan, sambil mengusap bagian tembok yang berdebu. Banyak coretan khas anak-anak disana-sini. Ace dan Luffy sepertinya kadang tinggal disitu, ketika Garp sedang kembali dari bertugas. Lama tidak dihuni membuat rumah itu tampak mati.

Padahal, dulu sebuah keluarga hidup disitu. Tapi sekarang, satu persatu dari mereka pergi. Berkelana atas pilihannya sendiri-sendiri. Pertama kali sejak kepergian orang-orang itu, ia kini amat merindukan keluarganya.

Garp merasa sangat tidak berdaya, tua, dan lemah. Pada akhirnya jabatan Laksamana Madya pun hanya sekedar jabatan.

Banyak hal yang berubah begitu cepat, menjejali memorinya dengan kenangan-kenangan baru. Hanya ada satu hal yang tak bisa berubah.

Hatinya tetaplah hati seorang ayah.


End file.
